kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mô đun:BaseTable
local BaseData = require('Module:BaseData') local format = require('Module:StringInterpolation').format local BaseTable = BaseData{ _table_start = , _operators = { "<" = function(x,y) return x < y end, ">" = function(x,y) return x > y end, }, } function BaseTable:Table(args) return self{ _args = args, }:create_table() end function BaseTable:get_emphasis(value, formatted, operator, good) local comparison = self._operatorsor ">" if value and good and comparison(value, tonumber(good)) then return format{self._emphasis_template, value = formatted} end return formatted end function BaseTable:get_bg_color(default, value, operator, outstanding, good, bad) if not value then return default or self._transparent end local comparison = self._operatorsor ">" if outstanding and comparison(value, tonumber(outstanding)) then return self._outstanding_stat_color elseif good and comparison(value, tonumber(good)) then return self._good_stat_color elseif bad and not comparison(value, tonumber(bad)) then return self._bad_stat_color else return default or self._transparent end end function BaseTable.compare_values(val1, val2) if #val1 #val2 then for value_type, value in pairs(val1) do if value ~= val2value_type then return false end end else return false end return true end function BaseTable:create_header() self._header = self._header_template self._header_bottom = self._header_template_bottom or self._header_template end function BaseTable:process_item_key(item_key) return item_key end function BaseTable:create_items() for index, item_key in ipairs(self._args) do if item_key "-" then table.insert(self._items, "break") elseif item_key "~" then table.insert(self._items, "empty") elseif item_key "#" then table.insert(self._items, "header") elseif mw.ustring.sub(item_key, 1, 1) "!" then table.insert(self._items, mw.ustring.sub(item_key, 2)) else local item = self._item_class(self:process_item_key(item_key)) table.insert(self._items, item) local note = self._args.. self._notes_suffix if note then note = {note = note} local note_highlight = self._args.. self._notes_suffix .. self._highlight_suffix if note_highlight then note.highlight = note_highlight end self._notesitem = note end end end end function BaseTable:create_data_rows_plain() for _, item in ipairs(self._items) do local row_values if type(item) "string" then row_values = item else row_values = {} for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do row_valuescolumn = selfcolumn(self, item) row_valuescolumn.rowspan = 1 row_valuescolumn.colspan = 1 end --check if a row function is defined if self.row then --get row attributes row_values._row = self:row(item) end end table.insert(self._data_rows, row_values) end end BaseTable.create_data_rows = BaseTable.create_data_rows_plain --create the data rows, merging cells vertically between rows if they contain the same data values. function BaseTable:create_data_rows_merge_vertical() for index, item in ipairs(self._items) do local row_values if type(item) "string" then row_values = item else row_values = {} for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do row_valuescolumn = selfcolumn(self, item) end if index > 1 then --This row is not the first row, we have to look at previous rows to determine if we need to merge vertically adjacent cells. for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do --Look on a column basis for i=index-1,1,-1 do --Starting at the previous row and going to the first row. local previous_row = self._data_rowsi local previous_row_is_data = type(previous_row) ~= "string" local previous_cell = previous_row_is_data and previous_rowcolumn or false if previous_cell then --The previous row has a cell in the column to compare with if self.compare_values(row_valuescolumn.values, previous_cell.values) then --The cell values in the column are identical, extend the previous cell's rowspan --and clear the cell value in the current row to merge them previous_cell.rowspan = previous_cell.rowspan + 1 row_valuescolumn = nil else --Values don't match, set rowspan and colspan to 1 to start a new cell. row_valuescolumn.rowspan = 1 row_valuescolumn.colspan = 1 end --We've found the previous row that has a cell in the column, no need to look further. break elseif not previous_row_is_data then --Previous row is not data, so we set rowspan and colspan to one to start a new cell. row_valuescolumn.rowspan = 1 row_valuescolumn.colspan = 1 break end end end else --This row is the first row, we have no previous rows to look at, so set rowspan and colspan for all cells to 1 to start new cells. for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do row_valuescolumn.rowspan = 1 row_valuescolumn.colspan = 1 end end --check if a row function is defined if self.row then --get row attributes row_values._row = self:row(item) end end table.insert(self._data_rows, row_values) end end function BaseTable:start_rows() self._rows = {self._table_start, self._header} end function BaseTable:build_rows() for index, row_values in ipairs(self._data_rows) do if row_values ~= "break" then if row_values "header" then table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) table.insert(self._rows, self._header) elseif row_values "empty" then table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do table.insert(self._rows, self._column_empty_cellscolumn or self._empty_cell) end elseif type(row_values) "table" then if row_values._row then table.insert(self._rows, format(self._row_starter_with_attributes, row_values._row)) else table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) end for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do if row_valuescolumn then table.insert(self._rows, format(self._column_cell_templatescolumn or self._cell, row_valuescolumn)) end end else self:append_custom_row(row_values) end end end end --deprecated function BaseTable:build_rows_breaks_as_empty_rows() for index, row_values in ipairs(self._data_rows) do table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) if row_values "break" then for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do table.insert(self._rows, self._column_empty_cellscolumn or self._empty_cell) end elseif row_values "header" then table.insert(self._rows, self._header) elseif type(row_values) "table" then for _, column in ipairs(self._columns) do if row_valuescolumn then table.insert(self._rows, format(self._column_cell_templatescolumn or self._cell, row_valuescolumn)) end end else self:append_custom_row(row_values) end end end function BaseTable:append_custom_row(custom_row_key) if self._custom_rows and self._custom_rowscustom_row_key then if type(self._custom_rowscustom_row_key) "table" then table.insert(self._rows, format(self._row_starter_with_attributes, self._custom_rowscustom_row_key.row or {})) table.insert(self._rows, self._custom_rowscustom_row_key.content) else table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) table.insert(self._rows, self._custom_rowscustom_row_key) end else table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) local classes = self._args.. custom_row_key .. self._classes_suffix if classes then classes = " " .. classes else classes = "" end table.insert(self._rows, format{self._column_cell_templates"!" or self._cell, colspan = #self._columns, rowspan = 1, classes = self._custom_row_class .. classes, text_align = self._args.. custom_row_key .. self._text_align_suffix or self._start_align, bg_color = self._args.. custom_row_key .. self._bg_color_suffix or self._transparent, values = { value = self._args.. custom_row_key .. self._content_suffix or "", }, } ) end end function BaseTable:finish_rows() table.insert(self._rows, self._row_starter) table.insert(self._rows, self._header_bottom or self._header) table.insert(self._rows, self._table_end) end function BaseTable:join_rows() self._result = table.concat(self._rows, "\n") end function BaseTable:create_table_prep() return end function BaseTable:create_items_post() return end function BaseTable:post_process() return end function BaseTable:create_table() self._items = {} self._notes = {} self._data_rows = {} self:create_table_prep() self:create_items() self:create_items_post() self:create_data_rows() self:create_header() self:start_rows() self:build_rows() self:finish_rows() self:join_rows() self:post_process() return self._result end return BaseTable